Forces of Nature
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Alone together as a fierce rainstorm pounds their newly found land, Link and Tetra also confront the storm that's been brewing between them ever since they first met.


A/N: Thought I was done with these, but it is almost Valentine's Day

* * *

"Why does Tetra always have to be so stubborn?"

This is what Link was left alone pondering to himself comfortably in his bed as he heard the downpour on the roof and the winds against the walls intensifying.

"I don't care if it's "just water". There's no reason not to wait inside until this blows over."

Having recently gone from referring to his time in this new land with Tetra in months rather than weeks and days, Link couldn't have been happier to have arrived there with her to begin building the kingdom they had dreamed of, but, as of late, she seemed to be in much more of a hurry with it than him. Now, she was out running some official errands in the rain while he waited for her, comfily wrapped up tightly in the warmth of the bed they shared in this quaint home. The hero grew increasingly concerned with her wellbeing until he finally heard the front door creak open.

"That's it. I can't take anymore. Even I don't love water this much," he heard Tetra's always feisty voice come through the door. It was easy to tell what kind of storm she had been in from her messed up hair and clothing that dripped all over the floor.

"I told you it was going to quickly turn into more than a drizzle," Link reminded her.

"And I didn't do anything to stop you from hiding in here, but I had responsibilities to take care of, making sure nothing was in immediate of being lost to the storm.

"In a lot of ways, it's not very different from how things were out at sea for us, huh?" Link noted as she tried to straighten herself out, fixing her hair and removing her coat.

Once she had gotten herself back to being somewhat presentable, Tetra finally took notice of just how comfortable Link had made himself while she had been out surveying the development of the budding, seaside village of Aboda. The two of them had been staying together in a cozy little cabin by the shore for their time away from the newly constructed castle.

"All those blankets on you like pretty comfortable..." she murmured.

"They are comfortable!" he affirmed, approaching her like a turtle in its shell, "Care to join me?"

"Ugh, you're still like a little kid sometimes..."

"A dry, warm, and cozy little kid," he added to her statement.

Ordinarily, stunts like this were too childish for her tastes, but the promise of warmth it offered was what Tetra needed all too badly right now, especially with his face beaming at her the way that it

"Damn it! I'm too cold for this!" she gave in to his innocent temptation.

With him scooching over and lifting up the covers beside him, she moved into a similar position by his side on the bed, as if they were a pair of animals making their nest. Link had the grin of a hyperactive puppy while Tetra large retain the scowl of a scorned kitten.

"Now, isn't this nice," Link gently leaned into her.

"I suppose..." she felt her face beginning to flush with its own sort of heat.

"To be honest, I haven't felt anything as close to the notion of home as this since Outset Island," he began to reflect, "You know, it means a lot to me to have at least one quaint little place just like where I grew up."

"I wouldn't know what that's like. There's no true home in the life of a pirate," Tetra thought about her decades of voyaging, "But it's worth a lot to me that I can at least try to recreate that for you."

"My childhood featured several rainy days spent beside Aryll just like this. She hated the thunder so much as a toddler. It made me feel so useless with nothing to do but let nature run its course."

"I didn't have time to be worried about thunder with the rain and wind storming around the ship."

"And yet here we both are years later, huddled up together in much of the same way," he observed, "For how much we've grown and all we've accomplished, in some ways, we're as small as ever in the grand scheme of the world."

"Isn't that what we set out to do? Why we came here? To make our mark together?" she reminded him.

"Do you think you're going to somehow have a kingdom without any kind of bad weather?"

"Of course not, but we can make sure that nobody should ever have to feel as helpless as we had to. The people can now have neighbors to turn to for comfort and a government to count on for security against a disaster."

"At least we know it'll always stop eventually. I wonder how it was for the people of ancient Hyrule," he made a stunning change of subject, causing the tapping raindrops to temporarily be the only sound in the room.

"Regardless of what any legends say, I hope there isn't part of you that doesn't feel like it was your fault," Tetra states pre-emptively, "Whether it be as kids, or for the centuries before that."

"No, I never would've thought of it that way," he shook his head, "I mean... what could I have really done back then..."

"Exactly, what could you have done," she emphasized.

"...I certainly could've kept Ganondorf from getting the full Triforce, either from you or from me," he gave an answer she had not anticipated.

"What? How could you have stopped him? You were a twelve-year-old boy against a centuries-old warlock."

"Exactly, I shouldn't have been going up against him at all. You told me repeatedly that I was too emotional and reckless. First, it was Aryll, but then I wanted too badly to save you."

"By that logic, I should have come up with a better plan of action. As your captain, all responsibility for any related failures falls solely on me."

"No, I won't have that."

"You will if I ever hear you try to blame yourself for any of that stuff," she coldly warned him.

"...Alright, I get it. It was stupid of me to say," he turned away somberly, leaving a pang of guilt hanging over Tetra for killing the atmosphere.

"Hey, you need to think even further ahead," she took a more optimistic tone, "I could have escaped the Helmaroc King and put a stop to everything altogether, but then you nor I would have ever met the loves of our lives."

Link turned to gaze at her as he understood exactly who and what she was referencing, his face now held a mixture of gratitude and longing

"I won't ever leave your side, Tetra," he wriggled himself back towards her, "It's all I have to make up for my mistakes."

"You've gotten me through more of my own crap than you realize, Link. I love you from the bottom of my heart," she fully embraced the mood to snuggle up with him, "Come on, we set sail in search of a naturally prosperous land to build the home that we both wanted to have for each other and everyone else. Even a storm like this is part of the healthy ecosystem we need for that. I shouldn't have come in complaining as I did. We should share and enjoy the sounds of nature here together."

And so they happily did, even the crackling of thunder eventually worked its way into the mix. Looking out the window showed how well accustomed the native plant and animal life were accustomed to these conditions while there own artificial structures also held up against the harsh conditions.

"We really do have some nice species of animal life here," Link sighed.

"I've been surprised at the wide array of exotic fish," Tetra added.

"What I feel like I've seen the most of are the bunnies."

"Bunnies?"

"Yeah, I see them around not just here but the mountains and desert as well. I'm thinking of grabbing one as a pet."

"Just be sure to grab only one. I know about how those bastards multiply. In fact, I bet your ability to relate so well is what draws you into them."

"Excuse me?" the hero missed her innuendo.

"Nothing, nothing," she opted not to push the point, "I bet your favorite animals as a kid were the birds and the bees."

"Well, I've had a problem with getting stung and you know my family's fondness for seagulls," the joke went over his head again to her surprise.

"Hey Link," his apparent ignorance made her wonder, "Where did you learn about where babies come from? I know you have experience with it, but that didn't come from me."

"Well, my Grandma went over it with me before I left in preparation to become a man. She was very straightforward about it, but most insistent on only doing that sort of stuff with the girl you plan to marry."

"That's how I learned the hard way that you giving me your virginity was tantamount to getting a wedding ring from you."

"Hey, you taught me a lot more about it than she did. I had no idea it was so complicated for girls."

"Of course I have to know more. It's a much bigger problem for us girls not to know these things."

"Like what you said about those cycles you're on or whatever," he recalled.

"Yep, a dick in me today will probably give us a bouncing bundle of joy at the end of the year."

"Well, you know I've always been ready for it whenever you are," he reminded her to a brief silence so thick that even the rain lightened up, "I've told you how I feel about family, marriage, kids, and all that stuff."

"Yes, and I told you what I've been waiting for. To get just a little more settled on this land. At the very least, I didn't want a baby at sea."

"But we are here now," he twiddled his fingers, "Nine months is a lot of time."

"Hmm, I suppose this is the first time it's come up with our crew all on dry land," she slowly realized, "I guess I don't need to be as cautious as before."

"Don't hurry yourself on my account. We have our whole lives to figure this stuff out."

"Yes, but at the very least, I can't see how it's necessary to force you into random bouts of celibacy," she giggled, "Even if you're more fun when you're all pent up."

"Hey, my family jewels aren't just for your entertainment. They're very good at what they're supposed to do. After all, it's you that likes to comment on their size more than anyone else."

"Like the eggs of a small bird," she gladly visualized his sack

"Exactly, you know I'll be ready for you when you need them."

Not just the raunchy nature of the conversation, but his attitude over it had triggered the switch in her head. He was just begging to be teased, but Tetra couldn't escape the realization of where it would probably end up with how she was as well. It's not that it frightened her, but the realization that it could really be that time now was enough to get her heart speeding up a little with her breaths becoming heavier.

"Hey, Tetra," he noticed the change in her demeanor, "Are you still feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little cold still," she stuttered slightly

"Well, I'd love to help but these are all the blankets we've got in here at the moment."

"T-Then we'll just have to share our body heat."

Retreating to gather her thoughts and resolve her intentions, Tetra slipped back into the pile of covers entirely. Contrary to her lie, she was actually a bit too toasty and having free access to Link's body was doing anything but helping. As she wriggled her way around beside him Link didn't think too much of it until he felt her hands starting to grab at his lower half, the last of her caution being finally whittled away.

"Um, Tetra..." Link sensed how the mood in the room had started to shift.

"Hush, don't move," she requested as she continued to feel her way around until her palm brushed right up onto his crotch, her decision made, "This is what I need from you right now.

"So that's the type of warmth you're really talking about then?" he sighed.

"Yup. You know I'll be more than glad to offer you my own warmth in return. Don't you want it?"

"Of course I do, but there was just that thing you just went over with me? About how today was what you consider a dangerous day?"

"It is, but to hell with it now. You made me realize that I just don't care quite the way I used to," she stated rather nonchalantly, "We should just let nature take its course, as you so eloquently put it before."

"You mean that?"

"Would I say it if I didn't?"

"Not a chance in hell," he answered for her.

"And so what do you have to say to that?" she nuzzled against him from the side like a cat in heat.

He didn't need to say anything at all with the speed she could make out his crotch going from a mere bulge to a fully pitched tent, his member swelling so quickly against the zipper that her ears were treated to the erotic popping sound of his expanding dick forcing the fly of his shorts partially open. With this, her desires promptly exploded into a full-blown need for him.

"Somehow, you never run out of ways to let me know just how big you are," she laughed, "How would you have ever lasted like this?"

"Come on, you know you should at least get my pants off before starting anything with me. You know how hazardous they can get in these situations."

"Not until I get mine off first," Tetra removed her own bottoms, "My clothes have already gotten wet enough today."

As promised, she aided Link in sliding out of his shorts, rather than exploit them for any needless discomfort. Just getting his swollen penis out from its confines was all that was needed for her to womanhood to begin to steam. Even so, she was only too eager to offer him a helping hand, both figuratively and literally, tenderly stroking his dick inch by inch as it pulsed with vigor. Even with the outward light obstructed by the blankets around them, his bulging veins, heavy balls and ideally curved shaft were as clear to her hands as they ever were to her eyes.

"What a lovely shape you have here. I can't recall ever seeing you grow this nice and quickly," Tetra eased him into a state of fervent arousal, "Does knowing that my own body is extra ripe today have you feeling particularly frisky now?"

"Is there any point in me denying it?"

"I'd be insulted if you tried to," she briefly continued to feel him up until he came down to look her in the eyes.

"Please lie down on your belly, Tetra," he suddenly instructed her, "I want you to let me take care of everything from here."

"Oh my, what is this?" she felt his gaze shatter any objections she might have had, "Even friskier than I thought."

"You'll see. Just leave it to me." they shared a nod as she accepted his directions.

Still remaining snug together underneath the blankets, Tetra stretched herself out fully on her stomach as she felt Link maneuver above and behind her. Even with his rigid erection grinding against her rear, he still took a moment to massage her own worn-out muscles before moving on, wanting to get her into a state of total relaxation. His actions had their intended effect on her but it was the sentiments she felt behind them that impacted her even more so.

"Taking your time on little old me even as I can feel that hard-on pressed against my butt raging all out," she fawned, "What a perfect summation of why I love you so dearly."

"Trust me, you need it even more than you realize," he continued to pamper her.

"Is that so?" Tetra turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of his intensely focused expression, leaving her only more curious but content to silently wait for what her hero had in store for her.

Once he had made his way around her entire backside, Link finally shifted all of his attention down to their hips. Angling himself closer to her entrance, he could tell that his carefully applied build-up had left her as soaked with anticipation as he had hoped. Planting his head up against her womanhood, he created an electrifying shift in tone from his delicate treatment just prior by forcing himself into her with a mighty shove, immediately making his true intentions clear to her all at once.

"Oh Gods, that's what you were up to!" she gasped, "And boy do I mean "_up to"_!"

"Just another half to go. Brace yourself!" he clung onto her hips for one more push.

In as efficient a manner as possible under the present circumstances, Link thrust his manhood into her in its entirety, holding her close and firm as she writhed under the shockwaves that such a swift and monumental intrusion into her being had unleashed. The storm swirling within her briefly eclipsed the one pounding outside. Once he could sense her properly settling into his distinct shape and size, he began a gradual descent to press their bodies more firmly together, laying down with chest resting against her back until he had his head safely nestled into the crook of her neck.

"How was it, Tetra?" he could at least begin calming himself down somewhat.

"Practically beyond belief," she caught her breath, "You're almost never that amped up right out of the gate, and I'll bet you're at least a bit bigger now than the last time you were. What incredible girth."

"Sorry, I wanted to get it all in you as soon as possible. It was all I could do to have you ready for it."

"As if I or anyone else could ever be truly ready for something like that," she gave off a light shudder, "Positioned like this, I can visualize it so clearly and only marvel at its immaculate form and my own body's ability to manage a perfect fit with such a behemoth."

"I have you joined with me now and that's all that truly matters," he pressed their cheeks together just as their groins were, "Are you feeling at least a bit warmer than before."

"Maybe just a tiny bit, but you've got a ways to go to give the heat I'm really wanting."

"I'll do what I can," he basked in her heat as well.

There was no animal that Tetra knew of that mated in such an unruly manner, but it certainly didn't feel like anything the average person would be attempting, not that she ever yearned for anything resembling average. Even while placing sweet kisses her on the neck and carefully rocking his hips into hers, his gentle motions were wildly contrasted by the savage way the weight of his physique pinned her down as his hardened mass forced her innermost flesh wide open, and it was utter ecstasy for her through and through.

"This is what I'll never find anything remotely natural about..." she remarked with a prolonged breath, "How a male endowed with such an indomitable figure and spirit can be so happy to make love in such a restrained yet affectionate way. So strong that even I can never hope to truly take charge of him yet so kind that he can't help but cede to my wishes even when in full control like this."

"There's nothing I find natural about you to begin, Tetra. You're one of a kind in all of the most wonderful ways imaginable."

"And something tells me you're not just referring to the magical princess thing."

"That's somewhere in there but more than a few spots down the list."

"What else do you have on that list."

"Your staunch aura of leadership, your unique sense of style, your masterfully discerning eyes, and your unmatched blend of wisdom, courage, and power, just to name some off of the top of my head."

"And yet you could name just as many with your lower head, can't you?"

"You bet," Link shifted a little more energy down into his hips.

"Well, I've long since learned not to argue with that," she fought off a moan.

"No need to focus on that yet though," he cooed, I still have work that needs to be done up here.

With his face still rubbing up against her, Link moved his hands down and up into her shirt. The rain from before still remained in cool, moist traces on her stomach that he was more than happy to get his steamy grip on. The hero rubbed his way gingerly up her belly until reaching her chest where she had thankfully opted not to go with anything underneath her light shirt and vest for the tropical climate. Her prior chilliness and present arousal left her nipples as tender as can be for his adept fingers to go to work on as her breasts themselves offered plenty enough for his palms to play with as well.

"Oh fuck, you just had to go there, didn't you?" Tetra shivered.

"What kind of man would I be if I couldn't manage to have some fun with these?" he retorted.

"In my line of work, such cumbersome bits of flesh can only provide a nuisance," Tetra commented on her recent change to a C-cup bra, "but it means more to me to have a little something extra for you to enjoy."

"I certainly do," he gave each of her nubs a playful twist, "and it's got me thinking as well."

"About what?"

"What you said before," he elaborated, "You feel as though I always cede to your wishes, but that won't be the case here."

"How so?"

"I hope you don't mind a little bit more extra weight on your upper body because I'll be giving my best effort to get you pregnant right here and now," he declared.

"Oh, really now?" Tetra replied without the slightest hint of shock, having long since gotten past the need to doubt his honesty or conviction.

"I know you're prone to asking me to finish in random ways on occasion, but nothing you say will have me finishing anywhere but inside you today, as much as I can brew up before I empty myself out completely."

"And to think you had the gall to act like you just wanted to cuddle," she gave him a lighthearted scolding.

"Can we just say that I've been saving up for a rainy day," Link took her immediate glare as an obvious sign of what she thought of his play on words, "And don't worry, I also have plenty of cuddling I want to get done with my expecting bride."

The hero changed the breadth and rhythm of his thrusts to put more emphasis on their deepest points while his hands went back down to cradle her stomach, even pressing to feel out just how deeply he was penetrating her core. All the while he held his Hylian ears as closely to her face as ever, wholly drinking in even the most subtle of utterances from her lips. Tetra contemplated testing to see how he would react to her suggesting he change from his current course of action, but she couldn't bring herself to pretend not to want the exact same thing as him in this moment. Instead, she moved her hands to join his on her lower abdomen.

"Awesome, isn't it?" she spoke directly into his ear, "When that sweet, innocent grandmother of yours told you where babies come from, did you ever dream that it would be like this?"

"Gods, I never thought I'd be able to feel myself all the way up past your belly button," Link rubbed her navel, "I know what I said, but don't ever fail to let me know if I'm going deeper than I should."

"That's just not possible for me if it's you," she grinned, "Trust me, if it was, I would've had to tap out a long time ago. Just let me know how it is for you. I'm sure I can't help being a bit tight for you."

"Part of me doesn't want to speak of you this way, but I can't escape the thought that you were made specifically for me in there," he wrapped his arms all the way around her waist, "No matter which way I go in or what I do, every bit of flesh I can feel around me is conforming to create the most ideal fit I can imagine. I heard it would feel good to be in the woman I would call my wife but I never guessed it meant anything resembling this."

"The idea seemed invasive to me too as a kid, but that couldn't be further from the truth now. On the contrary, all the more that I have of you in me, the better I feel and the more of you I still want. For all the effort each new inch of you takes to handle, there's never any negative feeling that comes with noticing that you've grown larger than last time. I only look forward to discovering how it'll feel when I've once again made certain to get every last bit of it in."

"It's something else, how we've changed."

"And I'll be doing a lot more changing once you get your way here, right? On top of what I said before, it holds even truer when I feel you pumping a fresh load of your steaming cum into me, and I'm sure carrying your baby in my belly will be even more satisfying than that."

"I want to at least apologize in advance for any inconvenience it causes before I mention just how excited it gets me in every sense of the word."

"As if it's going to be the first pain in the ass you've made for me or anywhere near the last."

"I'll do everything I can to make up for any and all trouble involved."

"As pleasant and thoughtful as I know you are, anything you can do for me in this position is going to have to involve some of your special sort of treatment with prime long, thick, heroic cock," she, at last, felt compelled to drop all pretense of what was taking place here between them.

"And so that's what I shall provide," he moved his grip to her arms.

At her beckoning and his yearning, Link prepared himself for a full course of his personal favorites on the lovemaking menu. He bent down to give his tongue a chance to play with her upper lips as he plowed through her lower ones. With her blessing, he delved into the recesses of his mind in search of only the most amorous thoughts regarding the proud woman underneath him. He could only wonder but never know for sure just what day it was that he started puberty went into full effect on his loins or exactly when he reached that ninth inch of length or got halfway past that sixth inch of girth, but he no longer questioned how or why he had been endowed with the often seemingly deadly weapon that he had. The hero's manhood didn't need to measure up to any single number. It had to only ensure that the princess before him could have a new and exciting shape and size to relish so often as she saw fit. Was it the longest or thickest in the world? Who knows? Did he even need to care at this point? Probably not, but he would always aim to be the longest and thickest that this captain turned queen had ever gotten. With the prospect of her body bared before him to fertilize his seed and their offspring, it wasn't difficult for him to rise to the task.

"Mmmm, yeeeesss..." his assault against her walls forced out a groan from her.

"Is this the treatment you were waiting for?" his heart raced with both his brain and member starving for sorely needed blood, "The thought and feel of you. I'm using every bit of what my senses can take in of your magnificent form to get as hard as I can. Harder than I've ever been in my life."

"Yes, it's all there. I can feel it so clearly. The way you swell and split my body and pounding into my core. They're both of a caliber I've never experienced. Especially when you're throbbing as if you also needing to cum like you never have before."

"I have so much saved up for you that I don't know if it's even possible for me to get it out all in one shot, but it'll be the largest load I can muster for sure."

"Do it! I'm waiting to cum right along with you!"

"Please do, Tetra!"

At his mental limit, Link took a total grip of Tetra's wrists in his hands to fully extend both of them for the intensity and pleasure they crave. It's the last way either would have thought they'd try to conceive a child together, but, in the moment, it felt all too perfect for them. With his support, Tetra could embrace a sensation of near-total weightlessness and focus solely on his burgeoning erection holding her upright, doing with her most sacred places as it wished. For Link, his own inner balance went from courage to power in a flash. He wanted every ounce of his strength to channel into every thrust of his hips, every throb of his manhood, and, soon, every burst of his cum. Even among all that he had given before, her body was going to know that this load was one to take special care of and lovingly return the favor in nine months' time.

"This is it..." he growled, "This is how the fabled pirate princess of the Great Sea is going to get impregnated. It's how she's going to offer up her body and soul to the Hero of legend. She's the only one capable of receiving his sperm, yet he's also the only one she'd ever accept it from in the first place."

"Because it's not just the sperm of a Hero but a future king as well. Regardless of what sort of royal duties you actually wish to take up, no other man will ever be worthy of being known as the king to this queen!"

"Then take this as your coronation!" he bellowed.

The mental image of his sperm flooding into her womb, combined with those of the wondrous events they both prayed it would bring about, that had all now taken over their brains were too much for either of them. They were in such perfect sync that Tetra hit her climax at the split second needed for the foremost undulations of her insides that it caused to welcome his ejaculation from the very first drop. The hero's eruption of emotion was just as overwhelming as that of his semen and he feverishly bucked his hips to release each wave to the fullest, altogether delivering a load as deeply within her as possible with the most sincere of intents. With an inner strength that only Link could sustain, his seed poured into her as rapidly, fluidly, and naturally as the very rain that still covered the beach. He felt himself fill and overflow her core in mere moments but still held himself deep inside as if each shot of his sperm was more important than the last. Especially since not a single one of them felt even close to being the last of what he had.

"How was it," he went back to leaning over her more like he had when he first entered her, his dick more than glad to stay comfortably inside her cavern.

"I couldn't have asked for a better way to revive my family line," she panted with glee, "Thank you, Link, for everything."

"You can thank me for everything only if I've given you everything," he kept their bodies close, plugging her opening to minimize any of his potential children from dripping out.

"...You really haven't come close, have you?" the tightening of his arms around her and his dick in her quietly alerted to her to what was going on.

"More so than ever before in my life, I consider myself at one with you as my captain, queen, wife, and future mother of my kids," he announced, "No matter when, as long as you're willing and I'm able, this is how I want to have you in my arms, as a very part of me."

"Yes, ...I understand now," Tetra uttered after a slight pause, actually feeling that she had acquired a new understanding of their roles and relationship.

"You need only give the word when you've had enough, but I'll never get sick of holding you close and bonding with you in our most cherished places this way," he rested his head against hers while his dick was ready to do anything but rest.

With plenty of time to spare before the weather would like let up, Tetra did take an extra moment to savor the weight of his body on her, the pressure of his flesh against his, and the tingling of his essence fully melding with hers. She wasn't quite done with him at this time either but felt obligated to select just the right words to follow up on this exchange.

"Link..." she finally gathered enough coherent thoughts to speak up with

"Yes?" he gazed at her longingly from just above.

"No matter what stupid wise-cracks I may pull out, don't let yourself even contemplate the idea that you're in any way a burden to me," she sternly commanded, "If I am going to be your queen, that is my first and most crucial decree to you."

"I'll do what I can," he gave a nod, "It's just hard to feel like this childbirth thing is a fair trade."

"It will be, trust me," Tetra rebuked him, "Knowing that it's not just my kid, but yours too is both solely and absolutely necessary to make any of this feel worthwhile to me. Giving you comfort and companionship like this and bearing any future children you desire feels only natural as my part of the deal. Without you involved, I'd be better off putting a stop to all of this right here and now."

"I never want to see you consider halting the wonderful work you're doing here."

"Then don't you even consider stopping your own work prematurely," she retorted once and for all.

"Yes, as you wish, Tetra, always," he hugged her with their hands joined once more against her waiting womb.

"So then..." the continuing sounds from outside inspired her into a new proposal, "With what's done certainly done, how about we try something a little different..."

"Such as?" he readjusted himself slightly

"Let's play a game to see what we can get to drain first," Tetra winked at him slyly, "these stormy clouds or those virile balls."

"Well that depends," he chuckled, "What do you consider as "winning" in this sense."

"Do you see any way to really lose here?" she rebutted.

"Hmmm, I truly suppose not. Huh?" the hero locked eyes to fully return her sultry stare, "Just one change I think we need to make here."

All at once, Link tossed off the sheets and utilized his awe-inspiring might to pull himself and her all the way back so that he was now with his back on the bed with her now lying back on his chest. They were still comfortably joined but had gone from resembling heated animals to that of a proud queen having just taken her rightful place on her newly anointed throne.

"What's this all of a sudden," she giggled.

"It's not right to keep royalty pinned down for as long as I already have," he reached up to fondle her chest once more, "A queen must stand tall and do her best for her subjects."

"Just as her subjects must be ready to answer her call," she planted her own hands upon him now.

"I always am," Link answered her by swiftly regaining what little hardness he had let off from earlier, his mast virtually indistinguishable in its volume and sturdiness from before, but with the additional pull of gravity only amplifying any sensations related to it.

"My goodness, what a wondrous organ..." Tetra unconsciously slipped deeper into her roleplay, more concerned with spreading her legs to better accommodate the splitting sensation running clean up her center, "For the good of the kingdom, I will fully unlock its true power."

"That power is nigh impossible to contain when I'm getting a direct look at an ass like this," he cupped her right buttock.

"Then make use of it as you feel led," she gave her best effort to squeeze him right back, even reaching down to fondle his hefty scrotum, "These jewels contain the very secret to the prosperity of the kingdom itself."

"Just remain wary of one key fact," he advised her.

"Which is?"

"No matter what, this organ will be for Her Majesty's private and exclusive use. She's the only one who will ever be fully fit to wield that power."

"You're plenty worthy in your own way," she peered back at him one last time, "Now let us begin this next journey.

And what a journey it was. In the haze of furious, repeated orgasms, Link's heroic dick became synonymous with the thunderclap with his seed as the accompanying torrential downpour. The future queen could only hold herself upright for his second round before her being gave in when faced with the third. Holding her lovingly beneath him for the fourth, the rain calmed down into a drizzle as he pushed his way towards his fifth.

"Gods, just look at these sheets and our clothes we've soaked through, smell this entire room," Tetra moaned as she relaxed her ankles around his waist, "It's the devastation of a virtual cum tsunami."

"Don't go talking like I'm finished yet," Link broke through to one last orgasm with a steady heave of his hips.

Even seeming to reach his physical limit, Tetra found the hero to still be letting out an amount of his seed that was no less than respectable, perhaps even just the correct amount to perfectly fill her womanhood and not a drop more at just the right time to see the first hints of the sun peeking through the increasingly blue skies.

"Did I make it?" Link finally let himself fall back gasping for air. As satisfied as he could be but still gasping for air.

"As if I'm supposed to be able to keep score between that monsoon and your typhoon," Tetra felt like she could hardly mover herself, but in the most gratifying of ways, "How about we just agree that you're your very own force of nature?"

"That's just what I'm capable of if it's for my kid," he declared proudly.

"I may not be able to officially record all the gruesome details of what took place to sire our first heir, but official chronicles will know that you were a man unlike any this queen or her land had ever seen."

"So then, are you finally feeling a bit warmer?" Link crawled back around to her side.

"More than I ever have, and not just on the outside, though this could use a slight warm-up," she outstretched her hand to him.

"I'd be more than happy too," he took her hand as they savored the calm after the two unforgettable storms together.

The next great storm between them would last a bit longer, only first appearing weeks later in sudden bouts of morning sickness for the captain. The hero would be swift to rush to her side curled up in the bathroom and give a caring rub on her back, even if it would be like rushing into the eye of a hurricane.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Tetra clutched her chest in exasperation, "The books mom left behind never talked about it being anywhere near this bad!"

"You think this is... you know," he was hesitant to suggest what they were both thinking.

"There's only one thing in the world that could make of mess of my insides this way! You really fucking did it!" she shouted

"Um... congratulations, I mean, you know I'm happy," he patiently observed as she pushed him away to regain her composure, slapping herself across the face a few times when she realized she was leering at him.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine," she whispered to herself over and over until she could almost get herself to believe it.

"I still remember what you said, you know, that time, but I have to at least ask if there's anything I could do for you.

"Just forget you heard any of that. There's nothing more I have any right to ask of you. No matter what crap may come out of my mouth, figuratively or literally, I'm glad to be bearing your child now."

"And I'm glad to do anything and everything to see you through it. I hear pregnant women can get... hungry..."

"Bah, what's the worst thing I could possibly try to eat?" she cockily asked, mere months before being caught licking her lips while gazing at seagulls with a delighted but concerned Aryll.

They did manage to affectionately hold hands with one another before Tetra's facade finally shattered, her eyes going wide and cheeks puffing out.

"Actually, I guess there is one thing you could try to do for me."

"Which is?" the hero's eyes lit up.

"Don't let it slip to me just how many more kids you want!" she exclaimed before losing her lunch in the toilet entirely.

"That won't be an issue as that would imply that I even have a number that I would decide to stop at," he responded, tongue firmly in cheek, "But I'm more than fine with whatever you decide."

"Really?" she peered back up at him.

"Absolutely, it just hinges on when you learn to keep your hands off of me," he placed an arm around her shoulder, "Or when you find enough condoms that fit me..."

This earned a fierce glare at him from her, but no response as she weighed which of those options would somehow prove to be less impossible than the other.

"Fucking force of damn nature..." she bitterly grumbled as he aided her back to her feet, "Historians are going to have a field day with what we're about to ancient Hyrule's royal line."

"Not as big of one as we are," he helped her back to her bed, "I'm looking forward to it, my Queen."

"I'm as ready as you are, my King," she picked up her head as she sat, "I always will be."

"I know, Tetra, you always have been," they finally shared their long overdue, celebratory hug.

Even as they remained unsure if the hardest parts of their lives were still to come, they had no question that they would certainly be the best parts.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Yes, I've referenced the idea of Link and Tetra having a baby multiple times before, but I can't help coming up with new ideas for how it happened


End file.
